


♦ Star Wars - The Heavenly Menace

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean saw him, he had just arrived at the Jedi Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know Luke built his new Jedi Order in Yavin, but I just like the idea of Coruscant better. And yes, I do know that Leia's last name is actually Organa, but she's Anakin's daughter, so I decided to give her his last name because I think it suits her better. This is basically an idea I had after watching Star Wars - Episode III - Revenge of the Sith during New Year's. It's not complete, although I am paying very much attention to it, since it's my latest story. I have no idea how many chapters there will be, but there probably won't be more than 30000 words, which, considering it's already on the 12000s, is pretty good if you ask me. The underage part is because of the age difference between Cas and Dean, the latter being five years younger. Also, there'll probably be porn later on, obviously. It's not rated R yet because I haven't got to that part so far. Without any further ado, I hope you all enjoy it!

The first time Dean saw him, he had just arrived at the Jedi Temple.

Master Skywalker had brought him in that day, after they had travelled all the way from Naboo to Coruscant, where the new temple had been built, just where the other stood once. Legends were yet told about how Master Skywalker’s father, Anakin, had destroyed the whole place, killing even younglings. And believe Dean, for a youngling, that wasn’t something exactly pleasant to hear.

Not that he had any clue he’d be one when he heard the story, but it still freaked the Hell out of him. All of the video recordings of that day were destroyed – thankfully – when Anakin died to save his son, Master Skywalker. It was both amazing and terrifying to be in his presence – to be _chosen_ by him.

Jedi never went out to look for new younglings, and that was also not the reason why Dean was there, much to his disappointment. It would be damn right nice to be able to tell his friends that Master Skywalker had come just for him. But, as always, luck wasn’t on Dean’s side. Or maybe it was, since the only reason the Master ever came to cross his way was because his spaceship had broken and he had to do an abrupt landing. Truth be told, Master Skywalker wasn’t much like his father when it came to fixing spaceships.

So he took the broken vehicle to Singer Auto, owned by Robert Singer, the best man alive and also Dean’s father. Well, not truly, since he had been adopted, but anyway, Bobby was awesome and that’s what mattered. If Dean were to be honest with himself, leaving him and Sammy was one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do. Sammy – or Sam, like he’d rather be called – was Dean’s younger brother. He was five when Master Skywalker came, so he didn’t understand Dean’s leaving all that much. It was better this way, though, since it would hurt less to both of them.

Once the Master got to the auto shop, Bobby instantly greeted him. They talked a while about how the ship had gotten broken – apparently Master Skywalker was fighting some droids on his way over to Tatooine for some important mission, but got hit on his way over. Dean only knew that because he had been secretly listening to their conversation, hidden behind the main counter, telling Sammy to shut up whenever he tried to make a sound.

Eventually, though, Bobby found them. He introduced both of the boys to Master Skywalker and Dean was dumb folded for a moment; it’s not every day that you get to meet the greatest Jedi Master alive. Still, that wasn’t the only reason for Dean’s surprise. Master Skywalker was old, way older than Dean ever thought him to be, like, maybe even older than Bobby, and that, on Dean’s nine-year-old perspective, said a whole bunch of lot.

Sammy wasn’t as quiet as Dean, and quickly he put words to what both of them had been thinking. Master Skywalker laughed that old man laugh that made every children want to be his grandson. He said that he wasn’t that old, had only fifty-seven years, but hoped that someday that statement could be true. The way he talked, as if he sort of enjoyed being there, made both Dean and Sam smile.

After a little more conversation, Bobby told Dean to take a look at the spaceship, but Master Skywalker promptly stopped him, asking if he truly knew how to do that. Dean, a little confused, answered that yes, he had been fixing ships since his seven years and was very proud of himself for it. Then, Master Skywalker gave him an odd look that made Dean’s nose twitch. It was as if the Master was deciding what to do with that fact. Finally, he told Dean that he reminded him of his father, and he wasn’t sure how to classify that.

Dean Winchester reminded Master Skywalker of Anakin Skywalker? The young boy swallowed, not quite understanding what was happening. Instead of staying there and finding out, though, he simply lowered his head and went to the spaceship to take a look at it. Simple work, he found out quickly, just some things in need of replacement here and there, but nothing that would take more than two hours.

After being told so, Master Skywalker said he would wait, then, and Dean began to work at that exact moment. All the while, he could feel Master Skywalker’s gaze on his back and it was creeping him a lot. He wasn’t exactly used to being observed during his work. Well, except for Sammy, who would often walk over to his older brother and sit by his side, passing him the tools he asked him for.

Two hours exactly and Dean was done with the ship. He went back inside the auto shop to find Master Skywalker and Bobby talking about something that seemed important. Bobby’s eyes were widely opened and he had taken his hat off, while the Master simply stood there, his arms crossed against his chest.

Upon Dean’s arrival, though, they both stopped and turned to him. The green-eyed boy, who was clearing his greasy hands on a towel, gave them a nervous smile. That was the moment when Master Skywalker offered to take him back to the Jedi Temple, where he would be trained and might someday become a Jedi Master just like him. Truth be told, even the thought of it sent shivers up Dean’s spine. He could be a Jedi? Like, a real Jedi and have a lightsaber and all?

The only thing that stopped him from saying yes even before Master Skywalker was finished, was because he knew he would have to leave Bobby and Sam. Jedi couldn’t have love laces, it weakened them, that was common knowledge. Once he realize Dean’s hesitation, Master Skywalker told him he wasn’t very fondly of keeping younglings away from their families, so twice a year, said families could visit the future Jedi on the Temple, during the Initiation of the Jedi on June, when they would be designated to a clan, and their Graduation on December, when they would be chosen by a Master as Padawans.

That was when he realized Master Skywalker was, after all, making an exception for him. They were in November, which meant the Initiation had taken place five months ago, but even so he would take Dean in. It didn’t take much convincing after that, and soon Master Skywalker, with Dean on his shotgun seat, was going back to Coruscant.

That’s basically how Dean ended up staring at him while he thought a girl about his age with his blue lightsaber – the color of his eyes, Dean quickly noticed. Back then, he didn’t know exactly what he was feeling and why he was feeling it, he just knew that boy was most gorgeous creature he had ever seen in his life. Still, Dean was only a kid and he didn’t truly understand the meaning of emotions yet, which was the reason he didn’t fall in love with him, but he adored him instantly. It was as if that boy was silently calling to him, and Dean was definitely onboard with answering said calling.

He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to know everything, every single detail of his life, and every single characteristic that made him so perfect. Before he could, though, Master Skywalker guided him away and showed him where he would be sleeping. It was a bedroom made for two people, what made Dean a little hesitant. Sure, he wanted to make friends there; still, having a roommate was just something he wasn’t quite ready for.

When Master Skywalker was done explaining him how his daily routine would work and designated him to the Bear Clan, saying he would be starting on the following day, Dean went back to the room where he had seen him as fast as he could. He wasn’t there anymore, though, being replaced by a Gungan and a Wookie. Dean didn’t even know Wookies could become Jedi as well. Sighing, Dean decided to go back to his bedroom, where he called an early night.

It was two weeks before Dean caught sight of him again. At the time, Dean had been talking to his roommate, Chuck, about how badly he wanted his lightsaber to be green – Master Skywalker had said he would only have one after December, since that was when the new ones arrived – and he was completely caught by surprise. Chuck quickly noticed Dean’s staring, mainly because he had stopped talking to admire the boy in yet another lightsaber fight, and started to laugh almost immediately.

“Please don’t tell me you have a crush on that guy,” he had said.

Obviously Dean didn’t have a crush on him! He was nine, for God’s sake, it’s not like he wanted to kiss the other boy. He just had an increasing, not health at all, obsession with him.

“Dude, no!” Dean answered quickly.

Chuck just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, like you’re not dying to know more about him.”

Silence lingered between them until Dean decided to just watch the boy again. He was right there, only one room away and Dean definitely wouldn’t waste the chance of getting to know his fighting style. Fierce, brutal, controlled, focused, and, most of all, passionate. He fought as if he was craving for the life of someone he loved. There was only one person Dean knew who had that specific characteristic.

“His name is Castiel Skywalker,” Chuck supplied in a low tone. “He’s the offspring of Leia Skywalker and Han Solo, but hates that fact, although no one knows why. He’s been here since he was born, basically, and will graduate within a week. Everyone says his uncle is going to choose him as a Padawans, but I sincerely doubt it.”

Dean knew it. He just knew the boy – Castiel – had to be related to Anakin. The first Skywalker to know the ways of the Force had turned to the dark side to save Castiel’s grandmother, Padmé, and Dean could easily see Anakin’s power emanating from him. It was scary, like, completely scary, yet fascinating. A detail, though, made Dean’s head snap back to Chuck.

“ _The_ Leia Skywalker?” he asked. “Like, Master Skywalker’s sister, the one who died in a battle against a Jedi Master who tried to become a Sith?”

Nodding, Chuck turned the page of the book he had been reading.

“Yes, he’s been raised by his uncle, since his father said he had to follow his mother’s steps.”

Wow, that was…That was a lot to take in. Instead of overthinking the matter, like he normally would do, Dean turned back to watch Castiel, who now had his blue lightsaber and the purple one of the girl who had been fighting him. They congratulated each other with a small smile and Castiel gave the saber back to its owner so they could start the fight all over again. That was when Dean decided he would talk to Castiel, and he would do it now.

Now as in when he finished his fight, because that was just too amazing to interrupt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you think this is a little inappropriate, Dean? Wanting to kiss a boy five years older than yourself?”
> 
> Something told Dean that Castiel didn’t really mean that, that he was just stating something he thought Dean to be wondering. And he certainly was – it’s not every day that you find out to have a crush on an older boy.
> 
> “Yeah, definitely, now do that again.”

Dean ended up not talking to Castiel, simply because Castiel ended up not finishing his fight. He continued on for hours, until it was so late that Dean had started to doze of about an hour before. Not that he considered even moving, since that would mean losing one of the incredibly calculated moves of Castiel. That boy was just…Amazing. There was no other word to describe him. Well, except for gorgeous, talented, awesome, brilliant…Dean could keep on going for ages.

One more hour or so went by before Dean fell asleep on the table he had been sitting at. Chuck was long gone, probably back in their bedroom, but Dean wouldn’t get out of there until Castiel had finished. The blonde boy could watch him for hours, basically like he had just done. Still, Dean had had a long day – five meditations a day were still too much, if you asked Dean’s opinion, and they were completely tiring, no matter if they helped bringing peace and whatever more to the Jedi.

So he fell asleep after about three or four hours of just watching Castiel fighting. Not once did the raven haired boy turned to look at Dean, always staying focused on his opponent and trying to decipher what she would do next, often being successful. Deep down, Dean was kind of hurt because of that. Not that he expected Castiel to look at him and feel exactly what Dean was feeling, but he could at least glance, couldn’t he?

A hand being laid on his shoulder woke Dean up. He nearly jumped off the table, thankfully being held down by the same hand, otherwise his brown uniform would be ruined, since the end of it was winded around the corner of the table. Dean looked up to see who the hand belonged to, and he was sure he was still asleep, because Castiel Skywalker was standing tender, a small, even tender smile on his lips. Remember how Dean said that Castiel’s eyes were blue? Well, he was starting to rethink that, since the way they shone was closer to something coming right out of Heaven. He then said the first thing that crossed his mind.

“Are you an Angel?”

Castiel tilted his head a little to the side, confusion clear on his features. The smile slipped away from his lips and Dean regretted his question immediately. He wanted to see him smiling again, all the time. A few moments with the two of them just staring at each other went by, Dean trapped in some kind of trance. Then, Castiel laughed in a low tone, lowering his gaze just slightly before meeting Dean’s eyes again.

“No, I’m not. My name’s Castiel,” he introduced himself.

It was a good thing that Dean was already sitting, or else he would fall on his ass, because, Castiel’s voice? Truly, it was the most amazing sound Dean had ever heard.

“I know,” the Winchester kid said dumbly. “I’m Dean. Winchester. Dean Winchester, that’s my name.”

Internally, Dean was slapping his forehead. What had happened for him to be so stupid? Sure, Castiel Skywalker was standing right there, and that was reason enough, but he knew how to be eloquent, he swore he did! To his surprise, his dumbness made Castiel laugh again, that smile painted back on his lips. It made Dean instantaneously grin back, although he wasn’t exactly sure why.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Dean Winchester. I have noticed you’ve been observing me for quite a while. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Great, he had seen Dean stalking him. The green-eyed immediately regretted asking to be noticed by Castiel. Chuckling nervously, Dean ran a hand along his neck.

“Ahn no, I was just watching you fight. You’re really good,” he made sure to add.

With that comment, Castiel nodded lightly, looking back to the arena where he had been fighting. Truly, it was just a closed room with a wall-sized window that showed the younglings from the waist up, so Dean wasn’t sure why they called it arena.

“I’ve been told that,” Castiel assured him, although Dean could hear a hint of sadness on his voice. He turned back to Dean before continuing. “Perhaps I could teach you something before the end of the week.”

Completely surprised, Dean couldn’t stop his jaw from falling open. Castiel was saying he could teach Dean? Like, as in he would fight Dean with a lightsaber?

“Yes! Sure, I’d love that, thank…Oh.”

Dean stopped, twitching his nose. Castiel frowned a little, probably trying to understand what had happened.

“Is everything alright?”

Sighing, Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I just remembered I don’t have a lightsaber yet. Mine will only be handed to me after the Graduation,” he explained.

It didn’t seem to bother Castiel, though, who only shrugged.

“I can land you one of mines. My uncle gave me three or four until now, but I’m sure he’ll give me more.”

Without thinking twice – well, after he had opened his eyes as widely as possible at the idea of even holding one of Castiel’s lightsabers, who would say fight with one –, Dean stood from his chair with the biggest smile ever, kind of invading Castiel’s personal space.

“Can it be green?” Dean asked.

Castiel raised one of his eyebrows.

“You wish to be a Jedi Consular?”

What?

“What?”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“You are aware that every lightsaber color has a different meaning, aren’t you?”

They did? The things Dean would learn…

“Not actually,” the boy confessed.

“Why don’t you come with me to my bedroom and we can discuss which color would suit you best?” he offered.

Appalled, Dean didn’t know how to answer, so, instead of doing so, he simply nodded and followed Castiel once he pointed towards a direction with his head and started walking down a corridor, his hands on his back. The walk was quiet, Dean not yet believing what was happening. Telling the truth, he only understood he had been invited to Castiel’s bedroom once he was sat on the other’s bed while Castiel looked for his other lightsabers, the door closed so to avoid interruptions.

The little panic attack Dean was sure to have any time now was swallowed back when Castiel found the sabers and put them in front of Dean. They were four, after all, and Castiel took some piece of wood with five holes. He then placed the sabers on the holes and turned them on. Dean was dumbstruck by the amazing colors. Until then, he had never seen a lightsaber that close.

Castiel sat in front of him, the colors of the sabers shining through his face and making his eyes look even more amazing than they already did. Dean slid a little closer, admiring the objects placed in front of him. There was the blue one Castiel had been using earlier, a green one, a yellow one, and a…A gold one?

“Holy shit, you have a golden lightsaber!” Dean almost yelled.

Thankfully, they seemed to be in a bedroom made for only one person, because, really, seeing a lightsaber, but another _completely_ different was seeing a _gold_ lightsaber. Those were so rare that Dean had only heard legends about its users, that if there ever was more than one. And yet, Castiel didn’t seem so fond of it. If it belonged to Dean, be sure he’d have it on a pedestal or something.

“Great things are expected from me,” Castiel said lowly. “My uncle is sure that I’ll continue his work and help with the Jedi Temple, training younglings and such.”

For some reason, Castiel sounded sad while saying that. Who in the Hell would be sad when presented the opportunity to be a Jedi Master, or even a Great Master? Apparently, Castiel.

“But you don’t want to.” It wasn’t a question, Dean already knew.

Looking away, Castiel took a deep breath. “Why would I?” he asked with a small, ironic laugh. “I mean, no one will even come close to me, I don’t have any friends, my father hasn’t visited me since I was ten…Following the Jedi path has only brought me uncertainty and insecurity until now. Why would I want to continue down it, then?”

Gulping, Dean tried to find the answer for that. He wasn’t sure of what to say, mainly because he never thought he would hear something so…Revealing about Castiel.

“What about your mother?” the blonde inquired finally.

But that only made Castiel shake his head, still not looking at Dean. “Just something else the Jedi way took away from me.”

Hearing that broke Dean’s heart. He was a nine-year-old kid listening to a boy who could be the greatest Jedi until now saying how he didn’t like the path he would have to follow. A thought then occurred to the younger of the two.

“Why don’t you give up?”

That finally compelled Castiel to look back at him, his shiny gaze with its full force. He was studying Dean, the boy quickly noticed, probably trying to extract some information he thought could be hidden within him. Dean held his eyes, showing him he was completely open and would tell him anything he wanted to know, no matter how terrifying that thought was.

“How could I do that? As I said, a lot is expected from me, and therefore I have to continue down the path that was chosen for me, or else…” he stopped almost abruptly, and then sighed, but didn’t say anything else.

Scooting only that little bit closer, Dean tried to understand how this boy who looked so powerful while fighting, could be so insecure.

“Or else what?” Dean asked nearly softly.

Castiel noticed Dean’s approximation and the green-eyed was sure he would move away. Surprising him, though, he only kept on looking at Dean’s hand resting by the bed.

“Or else I may turn into what my grandfather was.”

The words felt like punches on Dean’s gut. Castiel was afraid of turning to the dark side? He was a Skywalker, and so the path was truly halfway over, especially because of how good of a fighter he was, but…Dean couldn’t see it. He simply couldn’t accept that beautiful creature could have anything bad inside him.

“My uncle says I remind him of Vader,” Castiel continued. At the mention of the Sith name of Anakin Skywalker, Dean frowned. Nobody called him like that anymore, not after his killing Emperor Palpatine. “And I know he’s right. I can feel it inside me, every time I use the Force, how I would do anything to protect the ones I love, even if they don’t love me anymore.”

He was basically saying what Dean had observed earlier that day, how Castiel fought with passion. Licking his lips, the younger nodded.

“He said that to me as well, and yet he brought me to the temple.”

That small tilt to Castiel’s head was back, making him look…Well, adorable.

“How so?”

Dean felt completely uncomfortable with talking about himself, but, as affirmed before, he would tell Castiel anything he wanted to know.

“Spaceships, I’m very good with them. I guess I could build one without a sketch, if needed be.”

The intensity of Castiel’s eyes was so strong that Dean could actually feel them on him again, forcing him to look back up, since he had lowered his gaze once he confessed his abilities. True to his word, Castiel had his eyes on him. Still, this time the staring was somehow different, as if he had finished studying Dean and was now deciding what his next move would be. Dean sincerely hoped he would decide to go with something good.

“You are…Different,” he finally said, his features easing a little.

Exhaling out of relieve, Dean bit the inside of his cheek. “Yeah, I’ve been told that,” the boy said with a hint of a smile, repeating Castiel’s sentence.

It took him a while, but Castiel smiled as well, probably understanding the little joke. “I like you, Dean.”

Feeling as if he had just had the best apple pie of his life, Dean inched forward, more into a friendly distance.

“I like you too. I could be your friend,” he suggested hopingly.

With those simple words, Castiel’s smile fell, as if Dean had just suggested him to go to Hoth for a summer break. Dean didn’t understand the reason, and so he kept quiet until Castiel answered his silent question.

“Haven’t they taught you about how Jedi can’t have love laces yet?”

Right, that. Dean’s nose twitched as he remembered he wouldn’t be seeing Bobby and Sammy every day anymore. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, other than Chuck.

“It’s not a love lace,” Dean protested. “We’d be friends, nothing else. I mean, not that I’ve been thinking about being something else, but…Ah well, you got it.”

He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. And it made Castiel smile yet once again, what made Dean blush even harder. So _maybe_ he had a crush on him.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said.

And he was approaching. Oh God, he was approaching. What was he going to do? Before Dean could even think further, Castiel’s lips landed on his own gently. Dean’s heart started to beat faster than it ever did, and his eyes were so widely opened that he thought they could jump out of his orbits at any time. Still, he wanted more. It was a strange feeling, like a panic attack, and yet he was ready to close his eyes and pull Castiel closer.

Probably realizing what he had just done, the blue-eyed teen pulled away, his eyes shining even brighter than before. Dean suppressed the little whine that wanted to make its way past his lips for the losing of Castiel’s. Clearing his throat, the raven haired blushed.

“I’m sorry. I think you should go now.”

Before even processing the information, Dean was shaking his head and closing the little distance between them. Remember how he said Jedi couldn’t have love laces? It was a good thing, because explaining to Bobby and Sammy how he just found out to be gay on his first day on the Jedi Temple, wouldn’t be exactly easy.

“I don’t want to go. I want you to do that again.”

The staring started again, and Dean realized Castiel had already decided what to do, and that he wasn’t lying when he said he liked Dean. Okay, perhaps the Winchester boy hadn’t understand what _liking_ him meant at first, but now it was pretty clear. And he definitely liked him back.

“How old are you, Dean?”

Damn it. Surely their age difference didn’t appear to be much. Still, it was easy to see that Castiel was older, because Dean’s body was highly developed for his age.

“Nine,” he confessed in a low tone.

That was it, end of their relationship. Castiel would now tell Dean to leave and they would never see each other again, only so that the Winchester could move on with his life, but never forget the most beautiful boy he had met in his life. But Castiel surprised him yet once more, a little smile playing on the corner of his lips.

“Don’t you think this is a little inappropriate, Dean? Wanting to kiss a boy five years older than yourself?”

Something told Dean that Castiel didn’t really mean that, that he was just stating something he thought Dean to be wondering. And he certainly was – it’s not every day that you find out to have a crush on an older boy.

“Yeah, definitely, now do that again.”

Castiel damn right grinned at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, what sent a shiver through Dean’s body. Was it possible that he already wanted Castiel to never let him go? This time, when their lips touched, it was even better than before. Dean was ready for it and therefore had the time to understand that he was expected to kiss back, what he definitely did.

Although inexperienced – yes, that was Dean’s second kiss, and the first one had been with Castiel Skywalker, how freaking awesome could that be? –, Dean made sure that he would turn that into Castiel’s best kiss ever. In order to do so, he cupped the other’s cheek with his hand carefully, tenderly even, and brought him a little closer, kneeling on the bed so that they could be almost flush chest to chest, since Castiel quickly followed his lead.

Soon enough, the older boy licked Dean’s bottom lip, making the kid startle. His eyes opened for a hint of a second before he understood that Castiel was looking for a way in. Slowly, he allowed him, opening his mouth a little. Castiel instantly slid his tongue inside, massaging the top of Dean’s mouth expertly. It made a strange sound form in the back of Dean’s throat, especially when their tongues twined.

He surely didn’t know what to do, but Castiel was an awesome teacher. Out of instinct – or craziness –, Dean bit the blue-eyed boy’s lip, pulling it towards him, and the same sound he had just let out, formed in Castiel’s throat as well, except that his was a little higher pitched. Dean fell in love with it even before his mouth had the time to swallow it.

Suddenly, there were fingers pulling at his hair; Castiel’s fingers. The Winchester kid held the Skywalker’s throat, not with the intention of hurting him, but…He didn’t truly knew why, he just felt like doing it and Castiel seemed to like it, since another of those noises left him. Dean was starting to feel dizzy, probably because of the lack of oxygen that was getting to his brain; yet, he didn’t want Castiel to move away, and so he moved his hands to the back of the other’s neck, forcing them both even closer than before.

Strange was one of the words to describe the sensation of having a body against his own. A good strange, though, since it was _Castiel’s_ body. He wasn’t sure if he’d like kissing that much if it were somebody else, not mattering who it was. Dean could feel his body getting hot, an electrifying heat that went back and forth between him and Castiel, never stopping long enough for any of them to get bored or annoyed.

Back home in Naboo, Dean didn’t have someone who he wanted to kiss, so that was basically the reason why he didn’t try it before. Not that girls – and a few boys – hadn’t asked him, but he simply didn’t feel like doing it. With Castiel, yet, things were different. He wanted to kiss him; no, he wanted _him_. It was a scary feeling for a boy so young; still, it didn’t make it any less true. Dean wanted the Skywalker boy, and he wanted him now and forever. Sure, it was a cheesy, girly thought, but it didn’t change anything, and it especially didn’t change how much he was enjoying kissing Castiel right then.

Even so, not everything lasts forever, and Castiel pulled away when Dean was almost sure he would pass out in a minute or less if he didn’t get any oxygen. The Winchester’s eyes were still closed, trying to lengthen the amazing, tingling feeling on his lips. He raised his hand to touch them, finally looking back at Castiel to see him doing exactly the same. The only difference was that he looked…Different than before. His hair was even messier, his lips were red and his eyes were a little bit glossy and unfocused. Dean loved it.

“You kiss very well for a nine-year-old,” Castiel said breathlessly.

Panting, Dean grinned at him and shook his head so that the oxygen would its way to his brain faster.

“Thanks, I had a very great teacher,” Dean replied with a wink.

A pretty blush took over Castiel’s cheeks. He smiled a little bit embarrassed, as if he weren’t expecting what had just happened. Well, neither was Dean, so they were even.

“Thank you. But you really should go now, Dean, it’s way past our bedtime.”

If he were being honest, Dean felt a little ditched away, but he nodded, kind of understanding. The feeling vanished as soon as Castiel kissed him goodnight by his door before Dean made his way back to his own bedroom. He had never felt so happy in his whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he turned around, though, he felt fingers holding his wrist strongly, forcing him to turn in their owner’s direction. Castiel had his wide eyes on Dean, an almost pleading expression painting his beautiful features.
> 
> “You don’t wish to leave me?” the blue-eyed asked.
> 
> Stupid question, really. Of course Dean didn’t want to leave him!
> 
> “Why would I?” His voice was a little cold and it made him wince a bit. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I mean, I liked last night, and I like you, but since you don’t want me anymore, I’m going back to my room, thank you very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last complete chapter I wrote for this story, although it's not the end of it. Unfortunately, this is not getting the results I was hoping for, so I don't think I'll write more, and maybe I'll delete the story after a while. Anyway, I hope you all liked it until here! :D

Only when Dean woke up the next day did he realize that Castiel hadn’t taught him about lightsabers. Well, one more reason to talk to him! The blonde woke up hyper that day, not even caring that much about the meditations once he had to go through them. Until lunch time he didn’t catch sight of Castiel, what made him a bit uneasy. Often he would find himself trying to adjust his uniform, trying to make it look the nicest ever.

Chuck clearly noticed his different behavior, although he thankfully didn’t comment on it. He was on the lunch line, picking his food, when a tuff of raven hair could be seen in the middle of the crowd, heading to a table. Dean made sure to pick up whatever he needed faster than usual, wanting to be with Castiel again.

With his tray in hand, the Winchester boy strolled down the cafeteria to wear Castiel was sitting. Still, something forced him to stop. What if Castiel didn’t want to talk to him again? What if he had a one night thing, two kisses and nothing else? No, it had to be more…After what he had felt with him, there _had_ to be more. Swallowing his fears and, let’s be honest, his pride, Dean continued his walk.

Obviously Castiel wouldn’t invite him over, since he had talked the night before he had talked about how he had no friends at the temple, so, instead of waiting for his call, Dean sat down in front of him. Okay, so maybe he caught some pie for the blue-eyed boy while in the lunch line, but it was nothing, alright? Just a friend – who had a, okay, massive crush on him – who had brought pie over. And who had kissed him the night before.

“Hi, Cas,” he said with a smile.

Tilting his head, Castiel looked at the pie Dean had put in front of him, a cherry one.

“Hello, Dean. And thank you,” the Skywalker said, now smiling as well.

“Nah, don’t mention it.”

A small – and somehow comfortable – silence lingered between them, that little staring of theirs back yet once more. Dean noticed how much he liked looking at Castiel. As he had said before, the boy was gorgeous, but there was more to it. Castiel emanated some kind of light that was made to attract Dean. And oh boy, how much he liked falling right into that trap. Although it had been only two weeks that they knew each other, well, two weeks for Dean and one day for Castiel, the Winchester boy was fascinated by the other’s presence.

They lowered their gazes, starting to eat peacefully, not worrying about how the other younglings kept on staring at them. That is, Dean didn’t mind it; Castiel seemed to be unpleased with something. Uncomfortable, perhaps, was a more suitable word.

“I didn’t think you’d sit with me,” Castiel said after a while.

So that was why he had been acting weird. Dean frowned at the confession, not quite understanding why Castiel could possibly think that.

“Why not?” Dean inquired, everything he was thinking clear on his tone.

Castiel bit his lips and Dean wished he could do that himself. Oh, wait he could. Still, he was sure it would be better if he waited until later, when there wouldn’t be any curious eyes on them. Also, there was yet the fact that no one could really know about them. That assuming ‘they’ existed, of course.

“I’m not sure. I thought it was a onetime thing.”

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, _damn it_. Dean’s fears were coming to life right in front of him. What now, would Castiel say that he didn’t want to see Dean anymore? Because that would drive Dean crazy, about that he could be sure. Okay, maybe he was overreacting. But still, he couldn’t just ditch Dean like that! Could he?

“Right, so I guess I’ll just…Ahn, I guess I’ll leave you alone and…Yeah, if you want me back you can just…You know, drop by my bedroom or whatever.”

Perhaps that right there wasn’t exactly a break up. Still, Dean’s body seemed to feel different about that matter, since he started feeling like he was going to be sick, his head spinning a little. So that was it…One night that included two kisses and it was over. If that was what it meant to Castiel then fine. Dean would deal with it.

As soon as he turned around, though, he felt fingers holding his wrist strongly, forcing him to turn in their owner’s direction. Castiel had his wide eyes on Dean, an almost pleading expression painting his beautiful features.

“You don’t wish to leave me?” the blue-eyed asked.

Stupid question, really. Of course Dean didn’t want to leave him!

“Why would I?” His voice was a little cold and it made him wince a bit. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I mean, I liked last night, and I like you, but since you don’t want me anymore, I’m going back to my room, thank you very much.”

There were lots more eyes on them now and Dean had to control himself not to speak louder than he should. As he stared into Castiel’s shining eyes, he found something new that wasn’t there on the night before. Hope, was the word Dean chose to describe it. Lost in the feeling that he was the reason why Castiel felt that way, the Winchester kid didn’t realize the raven haired boy had stood up and led them out of the cafeteria until he was pressed against a wall in a dark corner, Castiel’s lips crushed against his own.

Instantaneously, Dean raised his hand and set his fingertips on Castiel’s cheek, only so that he could touch him a little more. Yet, he didn’t like the position they were in. He was, even five years younger, a bit taller than Castiel, and therefore he turned them around, so that the blue-eyed would be the one pressed against the wall then. Castiel didn’t seem to mind the change. In fact, Dean was pretty sure he liked it; liked seeing Dean taking the control out of his hands and just attacking him.

The sounds Dean loved quickly joined them, even though a bit lower than the day before, probably because they were in a semi-public place. Or at least he thought so. He couldn’t be sure, since he was swelled up on the feeling of giving hope to Castiel once the boy took them to…Wherever they were. One of the sounds made the Skywalker open his mouth and Dean quickly invaded it with his tongue, copying the massage Castiel had given him the other night.

A shiver ran through the raven haired teen’s body, one that once ended, ran found its way through Dean as well. He had never experienced such an amazing thing as being this close to Castiel, and he wanted to be like that as much as he could. Trying not to think about how he would be gone in a few days, Dean ran his fingers down Castiel’s neck, shoulder, arm, and all the way back up. It was a light movement and he wasn’t even sure why he was doing it, but he liked feeling Castiel under his touch and the blue-eyed didn’t seem to dislike it either.

Their kiss slowed down to something Dean couldn’t exactly name. He could try with the word lovingly, but he wasn’t sure if that was it. It was easy, calm, as if they had all time in the world just to be together. Dean felt like that would be the best thing ever, knowing that he could have Castiel whenever he wanted him. As the thought crossed his mind, Castiel ran his hands up Dean’s back and into his hair, slowly, just feeling him there. The Winchester leaned into the touch, still moving his lips in time with Castiel’s. He knew he could stay like that for hours.

Like in the night before, the Skywalker was the first to pull away, although he kept a close distance. Dean was completely supporting his weight on him, the perfect image of relaxation. He leaned his forehead against Castiel’s, their breathing mixing with each other as the older caressed the fine hairs on Dean’s neck. They recovered their breaths faster this time, probably due to the fact that their kiss was slower on the end.

“Stay with me?” Castiel asked in a tone meant for only Dean to hear.

The younger almost nodded, but stopped himself from doing so in the last second, fearing he would move away from Castiel’s touch.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Dean assured him.

He could feel a small smile on the blue-eyed teen’s lips as he hid his face on Dean’s neck.

“So would I.”

It wasn’t exactly promise, not truly, but Dean made it real in his own private thoughts. He’d stay with Castiel, until the Skywalker teen stopped wanting him; or until something else came between them. A thought crossed Dean’s mind at the moment and he pulled away so that they could face each other.

“Hey, you never got to help me with the saber stuff last night.”

Castiel took a while trying to remember what Dean was talking about, the tilt of his head once again present. Did Dean mention that he loved when he did that?

“Oh! I’m sorry, after that kiss I was actually surprised that I could remember my name.” He frowned a little and Dean laughed at him, only then noticing that his hands were holding Castiel’s waist kind of stronger than he needed to. The kid eased the touch, but didn’t move even an inch away. “We still have some time until lunch is finished. Do you want to go now?”

And have a chance to get more kisses? Hell yeah!

“Sure, that’d be nice.”

The boys parted then, although none of them seemed very willing to do so – Dean wasn’t, at least. It was for a good cause, though; he was nearly dying to know what his lightsaber color would be. They walked quietly again, even if their distance was shorter than the day before, their shoulders often bumping against the other’s one. Every time it happened, they smiled at one another, a secretive smile that the people around them weren’t able to understand.

When they reached Castiel’s room, Dean quickly moved towards his bed, sitting on it as the raven haired teen closed the door. He liked having that privacy with Castiel, knowing they could be together without the chance of being caught by curious eyes. As Dean watched him, Castiel took that some five-holed piece of wood, the sabers already placed in their respective holes. Only then did Dean notice that they had it; respective holes, he meant. There were little golden plaques in front of each hole, named with the color of the saber. The last one was entitled white, what made Dean lose his breath. Castiel already had a gold lightsaber, and now he’d have a white one as well?!

“White?” Dean inquired.

Castiel looked at the plaque and nodded, although he didn’t seem to like the fact that it was between his other sabers.

“My uncle said he will give me one once I graduate,” he explained.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean ran his fingers along the gold plaque as Castiel turned the sabers on.

“You must be really looking forward to it, then.”

Which meant he was looking forward to be away from Dean. Great, Winchester, perfect way to increase your low self-esteem. Castiel shook his head, bringing Dean back from his internal reprehension. The Skywalker teen had a sad smile on his features, what made Dean feel like kissing it away. For a long instant he thought about the possibility, but then Castiel started speaking and Dean would never interrupt him, unless the moment called for it.

“Once I eavesdropped on a group of younglings talking when I heard my name. They were laughing at me, saying I was like a hammer, that I didn’t stood up for what I wanted and did everything that I was told to.” Castiel lowered his gaze and Dean scooted closer, placing a soothing hand on his knee. The sad smile came back, although he covered Dean’s hand with one of his own. “The white lightsabers are only used by Jedi who are narrow-minded, who can’t think for themselves and therefore follow orders without questioning. They are the true hammers, not me. I have doubts, Dean, fears. I know my uncle won’t choose me as his padawan; he’s too afraid of being the reason of a massive destruction, shall I become evil someday.  But that’s not what frightens me. Sometimes…Sometimes I’m afraid no one will choose me as a padawan and I will just become a great failure, like my father expects me to be.”

A wet spot formed itself on Castiel’s brown uniform, just a few inches higher than where their hands were. As soon as Dean realized it was a tear, he wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist, holding his chin with his free hand so that the raven haired would look at him.

“You won’t become a failure, Cas, and you won’t become your grandfather. You can write your own destiny, choose the way you want things to be. There’s good in you, and light, I can see it; I can see how you shine on your own. It’s in your eyes, and therefore it’s inside you. Never let people tell you otherwise.”

If he were to be honest with himself, Dean had no idea how he had thought about that. The words had just made their way out of his mouth, a desperate move hoping to see Cas smiling a true smile again. It worked, and the Skywalker put a hand on Dean’s chest as he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Thank you, Dean. You are the only one who can really understand me,” he said, and Dean pressed them a little closer because he really did understand him. Of course he didn’t know how it was to have great expectations laid upon him, but he was able to see things through Cas’s point of view.

“Now let’s move on to the lightsabers before we have to go back, shall we?”

After giving Dean one last quick kiss, Castiel moved away to place the piece of wood on the ground, taking a seat in front of it. Dean followed him, sitting by his side and waiting for the explanation to begin.

“Okay, so let’s start with the blue one, which is my choice while inside the temple. The blue saber is used by Guardians, who wish nothing more than to protect the people and become more skilled in the fighting arts, aside from slaying all evil. If we were to compare them to something, I think we could say they are the Jedi warriors. Take it, see how it feels on your hand,” Castiel encouraged him, pointing with his head to the saber in question.

Dean did it, being very careful since it was the first time he used one. Seeing his lack of experience, Castiel laughed a little, showing Dean how to hold it properly, with both hands instead of one, like the Winchester was doing before. The feeling of a weapon on his power felt good, and he truly liked the meaning of its color. Wanting to hear about the others, he handed the saber back to Castiel.

“Let’s talk about the green one now, the one you seemed so fond of. As I said before, it’s used by Jedi Consulars, they are the ones who are the most skilled on the ways of the Force, but the part I thought that didn’t suit you was because they are well versed on negotiations, and they don’t like to use their weapon all that much, although, once needed, they won’t hesitate on doing so. Try it.”

More prepared now, Dean took the green saber. Yeah, he truly didn’t feel very tempted with the idea of negotiating. His thing was fighting, like Castiel. He put the saber back, waiting for the Skywalker teen to continue.

“The next one is the yellow saber.  They are used by Jedi Sentinels, who are the ones who seek some kind of balance between the Guardians and the Consulars. Basically they want to be strong with the Force, but also skilled with the lightsaber. Of course, that putting aside the fact that they have as their objective to destroy all traces of the dark side, which is why my uncle is somehow desperate for me to choose it. Go ahead,” he told Dean.

Okay, Dean liked the yellow saber _a lot_. He was almost sure that he would choose it at the end of the day, even if there was still some kind of competition between it and the blue one. The warrior stuff had really caught Dean’s attention. Once he was sure that he felt comfortable with holding the saber, Dean placed it inside its proper hole.

“And finally the last one I have here, the gold lightsaber. Its owners are Jedi who are very well trained on the light side of the force, and have incredible abilities based on it.”

Noticing he had finished, Dean swallowed. It was an honor to hold a gold saber and he would damn right make sure he would be able to use one someday. The weapon fit in his hands well, and it made him smile, because it meant he had some kind of ticket to the light side. Giving the saber back to Castiel, Dean looked at him expectantly, hoping he would talk about the other colors as well.

“The other sabers are: Bronze, which are used by Jedi with unbelievable strength and are very powerful; orange, which are basically a variation of the yellow one, differing that its users don’t focus on extinguishing the dark side; silver, used by Jedi who are patient, calm, and focus on the Force, understanding it as something that is, somehow, unable to understand; white, which, as I already said, is used by Jedi who prefer being obedient to a Master or a group; purple, used by those who decides to know both ways of the forth, the light and the dark side; and the final one, black, which is basically the white saber for Jedi, or sometimes Siths, who pay obedience only to themselves. And that’s pretty much it.”

Honestly, Dean was starting to think Castiel was the smartest person he had ever met. How could he process and keep that much knowledge? Sure, he was a Skywalker, but even so! Amazed by his abilities, Dean felt like clapping, only stopping himself on the last minute. Instead, he stared at the lightsabers in front of them.

“And I thought Jedi chose them based on their favorite colors.”

As if Dean had just told a joke – what he probably had – Castiel laughed loudly at him, standing up and turning the sabers off. He put the piece of wood on the top of his desk and ran his fingers along the handle of the blue one.

“Have you chosen one already?” the teen asked, turning back to Dean.

He wishes it was that easy. Shaking his head, Dean stood up too, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I want the gold one someday, but for now I really can’t decide between the yellow and the blue one,” he said, twitching his nose.

Taking both of the sabers Dean had mentioned, Castiel approached him. The Skywalker boy placed his hands behind his back.

“Close your eyes, I’m going to teach you how to use the Force.”

Not believing what he had just heard, Dean did exactly the contrary, opening his eyes widely.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” Castiel inquired, his voice low and his body so close to Dean’s that the green-eyed could almost his breath against his cheek.

Nodding, Dean licked his lips as he obeyed Castiel, closing his eyes and following all of the instructions he said next.

“Take a deep breath and clear your mind. Think about what most makes you happy and hold on to that thought.”

Dean had never felt more grateful for the fact that Jedi couldn’t read minds, or else Castiel would see his own eyes in Dean’s thoughts. At that moment, naïve as he was, the Skywalker teen’s shiny blue orbits were what made Dean the most happy, especially when the blonde made him laugh. That was when they shone the most.

“That’s enough. Now, move that thought away as well and try to connect with the Force. Feel it around you, inside you. Picture it running through your veins, touching you as a warm summer’s breeze. Think about something, anything. It may be whatever you want.”

And thanks again, lack of mind reading. Dean pictured himself, older than he was now, although he wasn’t sure how much older, and he was back in Naboo, although not close to his home. The wind blew calmly around him, as if greeting him as a friend. He noticed that he was sitting underneath a tree, his back leaning against it. Then, he realized he wasn’t alone. Not that it surprised him at all, since it was Castiel that was with him, also older, and he was comfortably laid on Dean’s chest. They seemed to be asleep, but the Winchester’s hand still moved through the blue-eyed’s hair, a gentle movement.

He wanted to stay there forever, just holding Castiel close as they enjoyed the sun shining on their skin. A small smile crossed his lips both in his vision and for real. That was everything he could ever wish for.

“Forget about the scene and take a deep breath. Empty your mind even further, only feel what the Force itself allows you to, don’t think about anything other than what it tells you to. Allow it to guide you, and picture something else.”

Reluctantly, Dean followed Castiel’s voice, very literally. In his next vision, he was following Castiel, and they seemed to be fighting somebody; somebody who wore a black robe and was running so fast that Dean couldn’t even see who it was. He was angry, but focused, and Castiel had a deadly posture, as if nothing was more important than finding out who that was. They played hide and seek – Castiel and Dean being the chasers – for what felt like hours until the three of them stopped, the mysterious being getting away from its hiding, although its face was still hidden underneath the robe’s hood.

During the few seconds in which they stood still, Dean realized he and Castiel were both older than in the last vision, their faces looking more grown-up; adults, even. The raven haired man ignited his lightsaber, a purple one and Dean copied his movement almost instantaneously, igniting his own, a blue one. As they did so, the being slid its own weapon from its sleeve, a saber as well, but just as it was about to ignite it, Dean came back to the present.

He found himself laying on Castiel’s bed, the boy himself straddling him and shaking his shoulders desperately. Slowly, the word around them was registered by Dean’s brain, and only then he understood that he had blacked out.

“Dean! Dean, please, look at me!” Castiel pleaded.

Trying to make the Skywalker teen feel better, Dean forced himself to oblige him, although his head hurt when he moved it so that it wasn’t turned to the side anymore.

“Cas? What happened?” he asked, his voice weak even to his ears.

“Oh, thank the Force!” Castiel said with a worried little smile, leaning down so that he could hold Dean’s face and place several kisses on it. “You passed out, I didn’t help you controlling the use of the Force, I’m so sorry.”

His words were hurried, apologies that reached Dean slowly, and were processed even slower. Still, he could feel Cas’s lips on him and that was enough for him to smile, even if it was a small one. He just wanted to assure Castiel that he was alright.

“It’s okay, Cas, don’t worry about it. And the thing worked after all, I saw a blue saber.”

Pulling away just enough so that they could face each other, Castiel smiled back at Dean as he placed his hands on the boy’s hips.

“Well, at least it was worth something.”

They laughed a little at that and Dean finally came fully back to his senses. He registered his surroundings and searched for a clock, finding one on the nightstand that showed they still had ten minutes before the end of lunch time. Castiel rolled to the side and lay with Dean, placing a hand on his chest.

“Do you want me to talk to my uncle and say that you’re sick? I can explain what happened to him and you would be able to rest for today,” the blue-eyed suggested.

Shaking his head lightly, Dean placed an arm behind his head and another one stretched on the pillow so that Castiel could lay on it. He did so, scooting even closer to the Winchester.

“Nah, Master Skywalker would be pissed. I’m feeling way better, I’m sure I’ll be as good as new once we have to go back.”

Castiel nodded a little, biting his lips before letting out a sigh.

“Dean, I’m so sorry, I…I really don’t know what I did wrong. I guess I was distracted with watching you and…”

Remember when Dean said he wouldn’t interrupt Castiel unless it was needed? Well, it was needed. He turned towards the raven haired, placing a hand on the back of his head and pulling him closer so that their lips could connect. He protested only for a second before kissing Dean back. It didn’t last long, but it was just as good as all of their kisses.

“I said I’m okay, Cas, you don’t need to be all worried.”

Licking at his lips, Castiel stared at Dean, trying to get his own conclusions. Once satisfied, he laid back on Dean’s arm, playing with the hem of the Winchester’s uniform. They stayed like that until the end of lunch time, when they stood up quickly and made sure the other’s uniform was as smooth as before they started to crash against one another.

Dean was about to walk out first, seeing the hallway was clear, but Castiel pulled him back, hiding them behind the door, and kissed him strongly, smashing their lips together. And, to tell the truth, Dean didn’t complain at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Dean had no idea was he was telling him that; like in the day before, when Cas told him about his fears, the words were simply finding their way past his lips, as if he was meant to say them at the moment. That was when he felt a tingling feeling running through his whole body, forcing him to contain a gasp once he realized what was happening. It was the Force. Even without noticing it, Dean was using it in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last written chapter I have for this story and, as I said before, since I'm not exactly satisfied with the attention it's getting, I'll be stopping here, even if this isn't the end. I hope you have enjoyed it! (:

Dean didn’t see Castiel again that day. He felt a little worried that someone might have seen them and was now censuring Castiel or, even worse, expelling him from the Jedi Temple. Sure, Master Skywalker had changed the rules a little and now allowed family to contact with the younglings, but being involved with someone was way different, no matter how much Dean was already into Castiel and – hopefully – vice-versa.

So perhaps that was the reason Dean couldn’t quiet down at night and therefore almost slept during his first lessons on the following day. Again, Castiel was nowhere to be seen and as the hours went by, Dean started to get even more nervous. What if something bad had happened to him? As soon as lunch time arrived, Dean ran to the cafeteria, hoping he would be there like the day before. He wasn’t.

Not feeling hungry anymore, the Winchester kid decided to search for his…Friend? No, it was more than that. Boyfriend? Probably not. Anyway, he went out searching for Cas. His first stop was the arena, where the teen spent most of his time while out of classes, then a few of the classrooms, and even the meditation rooms, but in none of those he found him. With his hopes almost completely ruined and his head constantly telling him that Castiel had hurt himself, Dean went to the Skywalker’s room.

He made sure his uniform looked nice before knocking on the door, but there was no answer. Would he mind if Dean entered without being invited? Probably; still, he did it anyway. And there Castiel was, lying on his bed. Instantaneously Dean noticed there was something wrong. There was a bucket by the blue-eyed’s side, and his figure was slightly trembling underneath the covers. Dean approached quickly, putting had on his back and noticing he was sweating.

“Cas? What happened?” he asked, the worry clear on his tone.

No answer was presented apart from a low moan that Dean recognized as a sign of pain. Damn it, he knew there was something wrong! Laying his hand on the boy’s forehead, Dean realized he had a high fever. He ran to the bathroom – wow, that thing was a suite! – and got a cloth he found by the toilet, soaking it with water and going back to Castiel’s said, wetting his almost naked body, only almost because he was wearing gray sweatpants, probably what he wore to sleep.

Even if the trembling slightly decreased, Castiel’s body temperature was still steaming hot and Dean decided to do the only thing he could, although he was almost absolutely sure that the blue-eyed teen wouldn’t like it. He placed a kiss on his forehead while running the cloth along his exposed neck.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna call Master Skywalker.”

Before leaving, he saw Castiel raising his hand to stop him, but he was so weak that it fell back to the bed without even touching Dean. That’s what made him run like crazy after the Master. He had no idea where the teachers and Jedi Knights had lunch, and so he tried the cafeteria first, having no success. His next attempt was the main hall, but again there was no one except the Jedi Sentinels. Dean supposed he could talk to them; still, he preferred trying to find Master Skywalker first, since he was Castiel’s uncle.

Three more failed attempts later and Dean found himself breathless inside a room he had never been before. All of the Masters he had ever heard about – that were still alive – were sitting in a circle, comfortable chairs that weren’t too high off the ground. The High Council Chamber. Upon realizing that, Dean kind of regretted slamming the wooden doors when entering the place.

“Winchester, what is it you want? We’re in a very important meeting,” Master Skywalker said.

Thanking the Force for having finally found him, Dean took a deep breath and approached his chair, trying to gather enough air to talk.

“I’m sorry, Master, but this is important. Cas…tiel is sick,” he informed him quickly.

The Master gave him a weird look before understanding what Dean had just said. He stood and excused himself, Dean following him as he exited the room.

“You can go back to your lunch, Dean, thank you for letting me know.”

What? Going back to the cafeteria and not knowing if Cas would be okay? Dean refused it immediately, shaking his head and continuing with Master Skywalker towards Cas’s bedroom.

“If you don’t mind, Master, I’d like to go with you. Castiel and I have become…Friends, and I’m a little worried about him.”

He tried to say it as if he hadn’t stuck his tongue inside Castiel’s throat more than once and was definitely looking forward to do it again once he got better. Apparently, Master Skywalker didn’t notice his yearning towards his nephew, since he nodded slowly, a small smile curling his lips up.

“So Castiel has finally made a friend,” the Master said, deciding whether he liked that or not.

Dean didn’t like it how it sounded as if he was studying Cas, but the man’s smile grew wilder after a moment.

“I’m really glad for that, Dean. He’s been alone here almost ever since he started his training. It’s only a shame that he’ll graduate next week.”

Yeah, thanks for reminding him. Smiling back at Master Skywalker, Dean started walking a little faster, trying to compel him into doing the same.

“He told me. He knows you won’t choose him, you know?” The Master looked at him with his eyes a little wilder than normal. “But he doesn’t blame you; he’s just afraid no one will choose him at all.”

Honestly, Dean had no idea was he was telling him that; like in the day before, when Cas told him about his fears, the words were simply finding their way past his lips, as if he was meant to say them at the moment. That was when he felt a tingling feeling running through his whole body, forcing him to contain a gasp once realizing what was happening. It was the Force. Even without noticing it, Dean was using it in his favor.

“You’re right, I won’t choose him. But not because of the reasons he thinks. Someone has already requested to be his Master and I trust that person way more than I trust myself,” the man explained.

Then he should tell that to Cas! The young Skywalker was afraid that his uncle didn’t want him when the truth was that he did, but had found a better Master for him. That would certainly make Cas feel better and Dean made a mental note to tell him once his fever went away and he was back at full power.

During their small conversation, Master Skywalker and Dean reached Castiel’s bedroom, and the Master quickly made his way to his nephew’s bed, seeing him yet shivering, although he looked a little better than when Dean had found him.

Sighing, Master Skywalker laid his fingers on Castiel’s forehead, the teen immediately stopping shivering and falling into a deep sleep. “I should have taught him the advanced techniques of the _Curato salva_ earlier,” he said, looking at the sweat-soaked sheet covering the blue-eyed’s body from the waist down.

Frowning at the term – and at the fact that the Master wasn’t moving to help Cas any further – Dean approached them bed as well and taking the sheet away, looking for a clean one inside the wardrobe. “Master, what’s the _Curato salva?_ ” the kid asked while laying the cloth on the raven haired boy’s slender form.

Master Skywalker was watching him, he could feel it even if he wasn’t exactly paying much attention, preferring to take care of Castiel instead. Dean noticed that, although the shivering had stopped, his body temperature was still hot, and so he went to the bathroom and took another cloth, this one so he could clean the sweat away from Castiel’s skin. The Master watched him all the time until he sat by the teen’s side, carefully running the cloth through his chest and cheeks.

Only then did the Master answer him. “It’s one of the abilities a Jedi uses to heal himself once sick or injured. Here you learn the basics, but not enough to cure a disease. That’s for your own Master to teach you once you become a padawan.”

Noticing that his tone was a little different, as if he were interested in something else, Dean turned around to look at Master Skywalker, realizing that _something else_ was himself and Castiel. Well, more precisely, the way he was tending the Master’s nephew.

“How long have you and Castiel been friends, Dean?” he inquired.

Shrugging a little, the Winchester turned back to the task at hand. “Three days, if you count today,” the kid said.

A humming noise came from Master Skywalker, one of pondering. He was _pondering_ whether he liked Dean and Castiel’s friendship or not. Feeling something cold curling on his stomach, the blonde boy’s nose twitched.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you, Dean. Since you lost so much time of your first semester, you’ll need to have private lessons. Is it okay if I ask Castiel to be your teacher?”

That meant he’d get to spend more time with Cas? What in Mustafar were they waiting for?!

“Yeah, that’d be awesome, Master!” Dean replied with a grin.

With a small smile of himself, Master Skywalker headed to the door. “Perfect. Now, unfortunately, I can’t stay with my nephew at the moment. Would it be too much trouble if I asked you to watch over him? If you don’t want to miss the classes I can call a droid.”

Leaving Cas alone with a _droid_? The green-eyed boy shook his head, crossing his legs Indian style on the bed. “No, Master, that would be alright.”

“Thank you, Dean. If there’s anything you need, just let me know. I’ll make sure no one bothers you two while he’s sick. I’m sure he’ll get better soon, so both of you can go back to your classes tomorrow.”

Without any further ado, the Master left the room, closing the door after him. Instantaneously, Dean scooted closer to Cas, lying down with the teen. He was still asleep, and Dean intended on just staying with him, making him company until he woke up, what gave him extra time to think. Even with the Jedi Code, Master Skywalker had sort of approved his and Cas’s relationship, although he wasn’t completely aware of how much it meant to Dean and how it was a lot more complicated than it seemed. Still, he didn’t complain about their friendship; Hell he had even allowed Dean to skip classes to make him company! That had to mean something, right?

Letting out a huff of breath, Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair, finally allowing himself to think about the blue-eyed’s leaving in five days. What would Dean do then? Sure, he’d still have his training, to which he wanted to dedicate himself a hundred percent, but…Let’s be honest for a minute, since he first laid eyes on Cas, the raven haired Skywalker had been the main reason for Dean to get out of bed. Thinking about how he’d never see Castiel again made his chest feel tighter.

It was for a greater good, though. Castiel would follow his path and become a Jedi Knight and, soon enough, a Jedi Master. Dean just knew he was meant for great, even if he thought differently. How could Cas ever think that he would give in to the dark side? He was just so filled with light! Sometimes, while around him, Dean was sure he could _feel_ the Force moving inside the Skywalker and shining through his eyes. That was the reason they were so blue.

A fond smile curled Dean’s lips up. Even if he was just a kid, he already felt so proud of Cas that it almost hurt. He didn’t quite understand yet the size or true meaning of his feelings for him, but he wanted to be with him during all of his achievements. Dean wanted to be there to see him smiling, laughing, celebrating, and even fighting some bad guys or droids. Truth be told, Dean longed to be his padawan. Not that it would be possible. Even with their age difference, it was still not enough. There was no way Cas could go from youngling to padawan to Jedi Knight to Jedi Master in five years, no matter how good he was. Not even Anakin did it, and he skipped the youngling part.

So yes, their relationship would be over by the end of the week. Swallowing, Dean expelled that thought from his mind. If he had such a short time with Cas, then he’d make the best out of it, with lots of kissing included. And who knew if someday they couldn’t meet again? Everything was possible, right? Sure, that was the young part of his mind speaking, trying to give him some hope, but he decided that it would be best to listen to it. It would be better than avoiding Cas because he knew he’d lose him soon. Lose him; that was a strange idea. How could he lose somebody he didn’t even have? I mean, they were close, sure, but it wasn’t like Castiel was his or anything. Was he?

“Dean,” came the soft word, whispered by his side.

The boy looked at Castiel, who was shuffling on the bed, but not awake yet. He moved until his arm was possessively wrapped around Dean’s middle and his face was hidden on the younger’s neck. A little sigh escaped Cas’s lips and, before falling asleep as well, Dean held him closer, smiling against his hair and assuring him he’d be there until he woke up.


End file.
